In some sections of the world, natural brine existing at high pressure in subterranean formations, contains dissolved gases. The most valuable of these gases from an energy standpoint is methane which exists together with lesser amounts of other hydrocarbons. Such gases usually include, in addition, dissolved nitrogen and carbon dioxide. When the brine is brought to the surface and its pressure either partially or fully relieved, the dissolved gases escape from solution and can be separated and purified as required to yield a salable source of energy.
When the brine is depressurized, gas is released and the change in brine composition, together with any change in temperature, causes some of the dissolved constituents in the brine to precipitate. Such precipitates frequently deposit on the walls of vessels and pipes, forming scale deposits which inhibit the functioning of the equipment which handles the brine. A further problem occurs when the spent brine is injected into the earth where precipitates tend to clog injection wells and also the subterranean formations.
Because of the foregoing problems, a need has arisen for improvements in the handling of geopressured or hydropressured brine so as to permit separation of gases and vapors from the brine without the deposit of scale on adjacent wall surfaces of brine handling equipment.